LA MALDITA PRIMAVERA
by ZERO CERO
Summary: La primavera, época conocida como la estación del romance, donde muchos caen victimas, aun en la Wammy's House, nadie es inmune al amor, tal es el caso de cierto rubio y albino.  ¡MELLOxNEAR!  CAPÍTULO No.1


**LA MALDITA PRIMAVERA**

**Primer capítulo **

Era una tarde de primavera, si esa época que es conocida como la estación del romance, donde surge el enamoramiento en los lugares más inhóspitos, pero así es el amor, ya que se atraviesa en cualquier momento, ya sea para toda la vida, para bien o para mal, siempre caen victimas de Cupido, después de todo nadie es inmune al amor, un claro ejemplo era lo que se llevaba a cabo en la Wammy´s House:

El ambiente era agradable sin duda, aun así, cierto albino que se hacía llamar Near de aspecto muy lindo y tierno, ciertamente no le era grato encontrase en medio de los árboles de la Casa Wammy, buscando su puzzle favorito, y es que alguien fue lo suficientemente grosero para esconderlo en medio del bosquecillo, dejándole un recado en un carta dándole pistas de donde lo encontraría, dudaba que esta vez tuviera algo que ver Mello, al chiquillo rubio le encantaba llamar (especialmente) su atención de la manera más provocativa, aunque también podía llegar a tratarse de el. En fin, no era raro que el albino fuera el blanco de estas agresiones, ya que era el mas inteligente, por lo tanto el numero uno. Mirando a lo lejos se acercaba…

Mello el Wammy boy mas popular en lo que a belleza se refiere, y el segundo más inteligente, sin duda tenía un rostro hermoso, sus facciones eran delicadas, su piel parecía como la de una muñeca de porcelana con la diferencia que la piel de Mello era suave, su cabello color oro rubio sedoso, esa figura fina y delgada, mas aquel carácter rebelde, enamoraba a cualquiera, pero considerado inalcanzable, ya que, se le habían declarado muchas veces, pero siempre las rechazaba o simplemente las ignoraba. Este que había recibido una carta de amor, una molesta carta de amor, una mas para el olvido, y es que ya no recordaba cuantas había recibido y vale señalar que nunca asistía a las dichosas citas, se encaminaba al encuentro por culpa de su amigo Matt, quien le dijo que si iba le daría una caja completa de chocolates, de esta manera es como termino aceptando; por cierto a Matt la compro la dichosa chica incógnita, ya que el pelirrojo tenia un nuevo video juego portátil y una caja de chocolates, la posibilidad que el pelirrojo los comprara era nula, Matt no tenía dinero se la pasaba en la miseria, la mesada que recibían se la gastaba en tonterías, se lo dijo y el rubio también termino aceptando por los chocolates, no es que le faltara a el, no, mas bien casi todo su dinero lo invertía en chocolates.

Leyendo la mentada carta, que dicho sea de paso tenía un corazón, este decía: _Mello quiero decirte algo muy importante, y también deseo entregarte algo al medio día, en el padre árbol…_ - ósea el más grande y viejo, pero que obsesión tenían las niñas con Candy Candy, que iban y le ponían al pobre árbol el mismo nombre que en esa serie cursi de dinosaurios, vale que fueran huérfanos, pero ni vivían en la casa Pony, ni en la pradera no se que, tampoco carecían de dinero ya que cumplían con los gustos más extravagantes de algunos, menos había ninguna dichosa madre ni Srta. Pony, más bien el director era un viejo amargado que se la pasaba castigándolo noche y día, por cuestiones insignificantes como por ejemplo Near, si ese viejo de nombre Roger que odiaba a los niños. En fin…al parecer su dichosa cita ya se encontraba ahí, vio una sombra, lo mejor era terminar con esto de una vez…

- Bien, ya estoy aquí – pregunto Mello aburrido - ¿Qué es lo que…?

- Mello - dijo cierta vocecita.

-…- A Mello se le hacía muy conocida esa detestable voz, demasiado…

Finalmente aquella sombra se hizo más visible, mostrando al albino.

- ¿Near! ¿Acaso tu…! – A Mello se le hacía increíble ver a ese pequeño engendro ahí, pero que estaba ocurriendo, Near… ¿¡era Near quien se le quería declarar! – tu estas aquí por…

- Mmm – afirmo – por la carta.

-P…pero entonces… - el rubio no sabía que decir – ¡déjate de bromas imbecil! ¿Cómo puede ser! – y que más le daba, no le importaba, y entonces por qué su corazón latía frenéticamente, sentía sus mejillas arder ¡¿Y qué rayos era ese sentimiento de alegría?

-No entiendo porque te alteras tanto, después de todo Mello es quien causo todo esto – indicaba pacientemente Near, mientras jugaba con su cabello, el estado de Mello… era interesante, aquella reacción.

- ¡Que mierda Near, que culpa tengo yo que te sientas de esa manera, yo no hice nada! ¡En primer lugar fuiste tú quien envió esta carta!

- ¿Así que yo te envié una carta?

-¡No finjas que no entiendes, si acabas de afirmarlo!

-Mello creo que…- pensó un momento, bueno habría que aprovecharse de las circunstancias, dando lugar… - ¿y qué piensas?

- ¿C…como q… que pienso, e…estas bien de la cabeza! - decía Mello, por única vez mantenía la miraba abajo, sentía que estaba tan ruborizado como un semáforo, ciertamente le tomaron de improviso declarándosele, nunca se puso nervioso, tal vez un poco la primera vez, pero no se comparaba a como estaba ahora - ¿a…acaso…t…tu…? - realmente no tenía ni idea que responder, por alguna extraña razón que no deseaba comprender, se sentía nervioso, feliz, ¿muy dichoso? La luz del sol radiaba, acompañado de una refrescante brisa, que hacía que sus rubios cabellos se mecieran suavemente… movido por sus emociones y sentimientos una vez más respondería, olvidándose de todo – Near yo…

- ¿Mello…? - la autora original de la carta se hizo presente, interrumpiéndoles – l…lo siento me atrase…y…pues…

- ¿Eh…? – mirando detrás de él, estaba Diana, la más bonita de la Casa Wammy -aun así Mello le ganaba en belleza- esa niña era menor de un año que el – ¿un momento entonces tu… me escribiste esta carta!

- Si, yo…qui….quiero decirte…que me…tu me… yo, tu…te envié esa carta porque…este…sabes que yo me enam…enamo…

- … - Near miraba con total indiferencia, seguramente esa chica no se daba cuenta que involucrarse con Mello solo traería problemas a su vida, pero en fin, vaya tonta tartamudear de esa manera, en Mello se veía bien, pero en ella no, era una imbécil sin duda. Observando noto algo decaído al rubio.

- Porque…tu e…eres t…tan g…guapo y…y…n…nunca te das p…por vencido…

Mello no le prestaba la mas mínima atención a quien se trataba de declarar, se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, había sido Diana, y no Near… sintió decepción, aquella muchacha era agradable, suave, elegante, cálida, poseía una dulzura y honestidad única, por su puesto para el rubio no paso desapercibida; pero Near era Near…un manipulador retorcido que trataba a los demás como piezas, petulante, frió e indiferente… ahora que pensándolo mejor, ese mocoso era de lo peor, como sea en el amor no se manda, ella no era el ¿!Qué estaba pensando, como es que…en el amor no se manda… que ella no era el! No, seguramente el sol le había caído mal, o los pétalos de las flores le marearon, o su chocolate tenía algo extraño; ¡la primavera eso era! la estación, no lo otro, debía ser eso, seguro, tenía que serlo… aunque sabia la verdad, hace ya mucho tiempo que notaba que sentía algo extraño hacia el conejo blanco, contrario al odio y envidia… ¡la maldita primavera! Si esa que tiene que ver con el romance ¡Aunque no! ¡Qué importa, ahora debía desquitarse!

- ¡NEAR! – interrumpiendo a la muchacha el rubio, le grito realmente furioso al albino, ¿pero que se había creído ese enano de las narices, mentirle de esa manera!

- Mello – respondió el albino sin más.

- ¡Ah!– Un chillido de la niña los interrumpió- ¿N…Near que haces aquí! – expresó tapándose la boca con ambas manos Diana – yo…lo siento, Mello t…te lo diré en otro momento… - salió huyendo del lugar muy avergonzada.

Y casi siempre era de esta manera, desde que Mello la conoció, esa chiquilla era tan tímida solo con él, que se escondía detrás de sus amigas cuando se encontraban de pura casualidad o simplemente salía huyendo como hace 10 segundos, las veces que sociabilizaban es cuando les tocaba realizar una investigación grupal, pero debía ir a lo realmente importante para él, y era…

- ¿Near porque mentiste! ¡Eres un maldito monstruo embustero! ¡Responde si no quieres que te descuartice aquí mismo!

- Solo me pareció interesante tu actitud, es todo – dijo poniéndose en marcha lentamente para buscar sus puzzle y las piezas respectivas.

- ¡No me dejes hablando solo! – grito Mello, pero el peliblanco se comporto fríamente como siempre.

El rubio como nunca pudo soportar esa indiferencia, corrió hasta donde estaba el pequeño insensible.

- ¡Hazme caso joder! - hablo mientras le cogía de mala manera del cuello del pijama.

Confrontándose las miradas, impasiblemente como siempre Near, noto mucho enojo en los ojos de Mello.

- ¿Quien mierda te has creído, eh! – sacudiéndole de mala manera, furioso por la mentira, por verse burlado nuevamente por él, y más que todo aunque lo negara lo innegable, por la decepción que sentía, pero se trataba de Near después de todo, el androide humano carente de emociones - ¡yo no soy uno de tus malditos juguetes!

- … - Near sin alterarse, miro hacia un costado y hablo - ¿así que tú has sido, quien escondió mi puzzle?

Mello observo en dirección del albino, entre los arbustos se encontraba Travis, el que tenía más edad de los niños de Wammy's House, nada mas sintió la mirada de odio del rubio en el, comenzó a temblar.

El segundo de la casa libero de su agarre al pequeño, mientras miraba a ese inoportuno con ojos de furia, ¿quien se pensaba que era ese cretino miserable para molestar a Near!

- Y…yo sí, pero es porque me desagradas realmente, no tiene nada que ver contigo Mello, esto es con Near – expresaba sinceramente Travis, ya que le disgustaba verdaderamente el albino, por cierta personita…

- ¿Torpe, acaso no sabes dónde te estás metiendo! – advirtió el rubio, ¿al estúpido Travis acaso le gustaba Near? para molestarle así, solo el tenia esos derechos sobre el mocoso; y claro no es como si a él, le gustase Near, o que trataba de llamar su atención con cada acto insano que lograba, precisamente por ser tan emocional… ¿o si…?

- ¿Pero tú te la pasas tratando de matarlo y ahora lo defiendes! ¿Dime que lógica tiene eso. Acaso eres su dueño o algo!

- ¡No te importa! - ese bueno para nada, como se atrevía si quiera a cuestionar su rara forma de ser, ni él lo entendía, pero no importa, Near era de su propiedad.

- E…está bien…

- ¡Ahora, ve a buscar el asqueroso puzzle de este imbecil y todas sus piezas, o te asesino!

- ¿Que…? Pero están dentro de ese agujero y… – una patada del rubio, le hizo perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Hazlo o te mato! – sentencio finalmente con esa mirada fulminante, cierto, ese Travis podía ser más alto que el por qué tenía más edad, pero Mello había ganado recientemente su cinta negra.

- Ok…

Una hora más tarde…

- Apresúrate, que no tengo tu tiempo ¿cuántas piezas más te faltan? No traje mas chocolate – expresaba Mello aburrido, recostando la espalda en el tronco y sentado en una amplia rama de árbol, mientras mordía un trozo de su barra de chocolate.

- Le faltan como 20 – aviso Near.

- ¡Tu cállate! ¿Quién te pregunto algo! – riño el rubio.

Como sea, el albino miraba a Travis con esa sonrisa burlona. Si todo resulto muy bien, interrumpió la declaración de esa estúpida niña, hizo que Mello sacara su modo defensor y humillo por completo a Travis.

Transcurrieron 4 horas, 30 minutos, Near y Mello ya se habían retirado, dejando a Travis que aun buscaba una pieza que faltaba, según Near, y claro era mentira, el albino solo lo dijo como una forma de venganza, ya que Mello amenazo con asesinato, debía aprovechar las circunstancias. El desventurado advertido de terribles consecuencias si no encontraba la pieza fantasma, se esforzaba lo más que podía, debía darle a Near su pieza antes de la 7 de la noche.

Mientras tanto, Mello ya hacía en la habitación de su amigo Matt, este último quien jugaba su más reciente video juego, el rubio estaba pensativo y no hablaba de nada, cosa que se le hizo raro.

-¿Y a ti que te ocurre? – pregunto el pelirrojo, jugaba el último nivel, claro con un record perfecto, solo debía enfrentarse al jefe final.

- No te importa.

- Vamos hombre, te conozco a la perfección. Acaso ¿es algo relacionado con Near? – pregunta burlona.

- ¡Ni me menciones ese nombre! - dijo con asco el rubio.

- Entonces ¿si te paso algo con él, verdad? – canturreaba esta vez el adicto a los video juegos.

- ¡Cierra la boca Matt! Lo único que me ocurre con Near, es que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo.

- Ya ¿pero también hay otras cosas entre ustedes verdad? Después de todo como una vez gritaste a todo pulmón: hay más de Near que su cerebro, dijiste – se carcajeaba solito.

- ¡Cállate y no hace falta que lo inmortalices! ¡Eso solo fue un momento de debilidad! ellos tenían razón, Near es una maquina sin sentimientos…

- Oh, bueno… – con Mello no había caso, de todas formas aun tenía esa espina de la curiosidad – ¿Y entonces que te sucedió?

- ¡Quieres dejar de fastidiarme Matt, ¿o quieres observar como tus amadas consolas son arrojadas por la ventana?

- Esta bien – se resigno el pelirrojo, pero dentro de una hora iba a tratar de averiguar, la verdad es que la relación que Mello tenia con Near era interesante, retorcida, hasta cómica, todo menos aburrida.

Una media hora más tarde…

Mello aun debatía su reacción ante Near del medio día, la emoción que sintió fue de alegría en su gran mayoría, hasta casi le dice algo al albino, pero por qué rayos tenía que ser tan impulsivo y bocazas, sino llegaba Diana era seguro que hubiera hecho el ridículo…y a todo esto ¿le gustaba Near? Ahí iba nuevamente, esa pregunta se la había realizado el mismo más de un millón de veces, y esas mismas lo había negado, besaba a Near cierto y este no decía nada, parecía que le importaba muy poco… por un momento pensó que aquel cubo de hielo blanco se le había declarado, pero no… ¿cómo podía haberse llegado a enamorar de ese inepto? No, ¡eso no era posible! pero siendo el genio que era, incluso Mello podía ver a través de su propia negación… no se manda en los sentimientos y ese sentimiento duele porque negarlo… ¿acaso esto es cuando uno se enamora de quien no debe? - ¡Yo lo odio!

- ¿Mello? – cuestionaba Matt preocupado.

- Estúpido Near…

- Yo tenía razón se trata de Neeaaaar.

- ¿Y si es así, que!

- ¿A qué va a venir? a lo de siempre, seguramente Mello actuaste emocionalmente, te pusiste en evidencia ante Near, fuera de combate, no pudiste evitarlo.

- ¡MATT!

- Ya está bien, solamente dile como te sientes – aconsejaba el pelirrojo de buena gana.

- ¡No inventes cosas!

- Bueno entonces, ¿dime que es lo que sientes hacia Near?

- Yo pues… ¡odio, un profundo odio!

- ¿En serio? – pregunta sarcástica de parte de Matt.

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes de admitir la verdad?

- ¡Miedo? yo no tengo miedo a nada!

- ¿Y entonces? – sonsacaba el pelirrojo.

- ¡A Near deseo vencerle más que nada… quiero que me reconozca, que me preste atención, quiero que sea solamente mío...! - no podía creer lo que acaba de decir, ahora entendía cual era el motor que le movía.

Un silencio invadió el sitio, Matt sabia que Mello necesitaba su espacio así que se dedico a jugar, pero…

- ¿Matt, por que una persona mentiría indicando que te ha dado una carta, cuando en realidad no lo ha hecho? – expresaba mirando al infinito, con su infaltable chocolate en la mano, de repente… una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en los labios del rubio – ¿no crees que lo más probable es que le gusto a esa persona, que se ha hecho pasar por otra?

- ¿Hablas de tu cita de medio día?

- No era una cita.

- La otra persona que se hizo pasar por tu cita, era Near.

- ¡Cállate Matt!

Sin escuchar, ni pensar en nada más, se marcho tan impulsivamente como siempre.

- Animo tu puedes – dijo por último el pelirrojo, dando porras con un brazo, como sea él sabía que Near tenía sentimientos por Mello y viceversa.

Near se encontraba en el salón mas grande, construyendo un castillo con muchos dados, claro que debía aprovechar la oportunidad que no estaba por los alrededores Mello, ya que este tenía la mala costumbre de destruir todo lo que armaba.

- ¡Near! – ingreso el rubio.

- Mello – dijo el albino, solo esperaba el momento para que destruyera todo su trabajo de 5 horas, 45 minutos, 2 segundos, y si, lo tiro de una patada, situándose el rubio delante de él, mientras que Near aun tenía su puzzle a la derecha, lo tomo y comenzó a colocar cada pieza en su sitio, esperando saber que quería esta vez el adicto al chocolate.

Mello por su lado miraba al pequeño con una sonrisa, pero como iba a gozar esto, ahora no importaba nada, Near se había enamorado de él y entre el amor y otras cosas, el amor siempre gana ¿no…? mordiendo un trozo de su chocolate…

- ¿Yo te gusto verdad? – hablaba el rubio muy seguro mientras sonreía.

Near que iba a colocar una pieza en el puzzle, se quedo estático.

- Ya veo, así que realmente te gusto – afirmo altivamente basándose en la reacción del albino.

- Interesante tu conclusión, pero – dijo Near colocando la pieza, para luego juguetear con su cabello - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Por lo ocurrido a medio día.

- Fuiste tú quien confundió todo desde un principio, yo no tengo la culpa que pensaras eso, solo te seguí el juego, es todo.

- ¿Que! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que tú seas un acosador espeluznante! – grito Mello, como había llegado si quisiera a relacionar Near-con-emociones, que gran tontería, sus absurdos sentimientos otra vez le jugaron una mala broma.

- Mello nuevamente actúas por tus impulsos. Necesitas pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar.

- ¿No necesito esa basura y menos viniendo de ti!

- Eres impulsivo y egoísta, cuando llega la hora de ser prudente te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos, lo que te impide moverte con discreción. Sabes que tengo razón.

- ¡No tienes razón en nada!

- Como por ejemplo, pensaste que yo gustaba de ti, eso no tiene ninguna lógica, puesto que somos muy diferentes, tu forma de pensar y actuar es absolutamente diferente a la mía.

- ¿Mmm? ¡Ajajajajajaja! – lanzo una carcajada el rubio.

Near solo le observaba, sin turbarse.

- Así que lógica – dijo Mello, aproximándose a Near, agarrando con una mano la solapa del cuello de aquel pijama, de un solo jalón le acerco mientras unía sus labios unos segundos con los de Near, al separarse, atino a decirle - ¿y…dime que sentiste? Ah, lo olvidaba tu no sientes, solo eres un robot, ¿dime tus datos a que conclusión llegaron? – mientras se limpiaba con el reverso de la mano la boca - mejor hubiera besado aquella computadora antigua que guarda Roger o una de las consolas de Matt, es lo mismo ¿verdad?

- No me importa tu opinión acerca de mi forma de ser – hablo Near, mientras que Mello ya había perdido la paciencia, iba ahorcar a ese infeliz que tenia frente a él.

- ¡Lo encontré! - interrumpió Travis con… ¡una pieza de puzzle!

- … - El albino lo miro, eso seguro lo había inventado el tonto Travis, ya que dicha pieza faltante no existía - esa no es – informo Near.

- Pues… ¡Lo siento pero no lo encontré! ¡Mello antes que digas o hagas algo, lo hice por una buena razón!

- No creo que me interese – concreto el rubio.

- En serio, pero no hablare delante de este – señalando al albino, condiciono Travis.

- Que más da, es como si no hubiera nadie.

- Pero…

- ¡O lo dices frente a él, o nada! – por su puesto con Mello no se podía negociar, se hacia lo que el mandara.

- Entonces…Mello tu… ¡me gustas mucho…! – se declaro finalmente Travis.

- … - ahora si Mello, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo era eso que él, le gustaba! Era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba, lo de Near había sido una confusión… así que no contaba, además… ¿Cómo se atrevía a humillarle delante de Near! – ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Y como digas una palabra más, te mato!

- Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en ese momento pensé woooow que niña más hermosa, pero luego me di cuenta que eras un chico, aunque no me importo.

- ¡Te lo ganaste! – sentencio Mello, para magullar a ese borrico ¡Confundirlo con una chica, abrase visto semejante barbaridad!

- Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras. Pero…no pienso callarme nada, ahora.

- ¿Quien te crees que soy yo, ah!

- Un hermoso chico, con rostro y figura perfecta, es mas nunca he visto alguien tan bello como tú, además en el fondo tienes un buen corazón que es lo que más me gusta – sonreía.

- ¡Q…quieres callarte! – grito a entre dientes, Mello debía asegurarse de no ser mas avergonzado y menos frente a ese lobo disfrazado de oveja blanca, ósea el albino – ¡Near fuera! - ordeno.

- …

- ¡Near que salgas de aquí! – dictamino Mello nuevamente, y es que el pequeño ni se turbaba, parecía que estaba concentrado y entretenido en armar su estúpido puzzle y por su puesto el no iba a ser el que se retirara - ¿acaso no me escuchas! - y reiteradamente se enfureció con el blancuzco, tomándole del brazo, para sacarlo a rastras si era necesario, solo por darse el gusto de que le obedezca.

- Mello no les estoy interrumpiendo pues no me interesa, ni me concierne en lo absoluto lo que se está llevando a cabo, además siempre he desempeñado mis actividades en este sitio – declaro Near aparentemente sin ningún interés – si tanto te incomoda puedes elegir otro sitio.

- ¡…! – el rubio afectado por las palabras del crío, solo tenía en mente la venganza, venganza que se convertiría en un desquite vertido sobre Near y seguramente el acostumbrado castigo para cuando él hacia alguna de las suyas, encerrado y sin chocolate por 3 o 4 semanas, que mas daba, lo valía, aparte tenía a su amigo Matt para que le consiguiera el chocolate necesario. Cuando iba a concretar su rabia una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

- Mello no importa, si a él no le molesta porque a nosotros si - Travis hablo.

- ¡Tu suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme esas estupideces! – dijo alejándose y librándose del agarre de mala manera.

- Pensé que te habías dado cuenta, incluso le eh hablado a Matt sobre ello ¿no te dijo nada?

- ¿Matt! – no recordaba que su amigo… no, un momento, en dos ocasiones Matt le había preguntado a él, que opinaba sobre Travis ¡entonces ese gafotas pelirrojo había estado investigando para eso! pero se las pagaría y muy caro, que se pensaba que él era de su misma condición; porque claro, el no era ningún mariposón. ¡Y lo de Near era otra cosa! El era diferente…

- ¿Acaso se puede controlar los sentimientos para saber de quién te enamoras y de quien no? dime ¿Quién planea, medita o piensa para enamorarse de otra? El amor es un sentimiento que simplemente se da, aparece y ya no importando los defectos que pueda o no tener el otro, ya sea para el bien de uno o para mal – hablaba seriamente – y quien arguye lo contrario nunca ha amado realmente. Y siento mucha lástima por ese tipo de personas, y yo sé también que no es tu caso – sonrió Travis a Mello – ah… y algo mas… ¿se que te gusta escucharlo, no? Mello estoy de tu lado – decreto, ya que el rubio era condicionante con todo aquel que se le acercaba, debían preferirlo "a él", no a Near.

- … - el adicto al chocolate quedo impresionado. Aquel discurso, fue tan…genial, dio justo en el blanco, y lo que dijo de la lastima a esas personas, fue lo que más le encantaba y por supuesto que tenía razón, su mente se llenaba de pensamientos: "¡Ahí tienes! ¡Púdrete Near!" Después de todo Travis no era tan detestable persona, empezaban a entenderse – me parece bien – hablo sin más.

- Entonces, eso quiere decir…que…

- ¡No quiere decir nada! – ¿pero que se pensaba! ¿Ya les das la mano y quieren también el brazo! – solo estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que acabas de explicar, eso es todo.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un experimento? cierra los ojos – dijo Travis.

- ¿Para qué! – grito Mello.

- Las teorías son buenas, pero es mejor llevarlas a la práctica para probarlas ¿con un beso quizás?

- ¡Oye! ¡No te pases de la raya estúpido! – advirtió el partidario del chocolate.

- Aunque sería mejor que fuésemos aun lugar solitario ¿qué te parece tu habitación o la mía?

- … - es cierto ahí estaba Near, ese inepto indiferente que dijo que no le importaba lo que se estaba llevando a cabo, bueno era momento de probarlo… solo le iba a permitir un beso a Travis nada mas, aparte tenia práctica ya, su primer beso había sido con Near, unos años atrás y desde entonces de vez en cuando le besaba ¿accidentalmente? Por sus nocivos sentimientos y emociones, claro cada vez con más experiencia "solo él, Mello" – Esta bien, pero será aquí, además la cosa blanca dijo que no le importaba, así que no hay problema, aparte podemos enseñarle una que otra cosa.

- Será un buen recuerdo, después de todo la próxima semana me marcho de la casa Wammy… - aproximándose hablo el apuesto Travis, porque era guapo, aunque no se comparaba a la belleza extrema de Mello, en fin…

El rubio quien le venía venir, mas y mas… cerró los ojos fuertemente a entre dientes, pues si seguía mirando cómo se acercaba ese tipo a él, en reacción seguro que le daba un buen puñetazo en toda la carota…

Near no pudo evitar mirar de reojo y estúpido Mello seguramente se iba a dejar besar, ahí estaba otra vez el hormonal, claro que no se imaginaba que accediendo a ese beso, también estaba aceptando una relación con aquel insignificante, ya que se le acababa de declarar ¿acaso no era consciente? pero claro, era rubio que más se podía esperar de él.

Mello podía sentir un cálido aliento, muy cerca suyo, para su mala suerte demasiado…y Travis ya podía apreciar ese aroma a chocolate.

Se escucho en la inmensa y silenciosa habitación, un ruido sordo de piezas de puzzle caer al piso estrepitosamente interrumpiendo el momento, ambos chicos miraron al albino extrañados.

- No creo que Roger apruebe este tipo de actos – dijo sin más sutilmente enojado Near, mientras retomaba armar el puzzle con indiferencia.

- … - Mello le miro mas extrañado aun, si le había besado en varias ocasiones (al albino), hasta el punto de volverse-nuevamente resaltando-"solo él, Mello experto", pero ahora ¿a qué venía eso? ¿Acaso se trataba de celos? Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció.

- Vamos que no seas tan mojigato – dijo Travis, agarrando al rubio de los hombros para retomar donde se encontraba.

- Ya basta – hablo Mello cortantemente, empujándole.

- Pero si estabas de acuerdo.

- Tu lo dijiste, estaba ¡pero ya no! ahora fuera de mi vista – hablo sin mas mientras mordía un pedazo de su nuevo chocolate.

- ¿Fue por lo que dijo el fantasma?

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a ponerle sobrenombres te lo prohíbo y nunca más te vuelvas a meter con él, porque me las cobrare y con intereses! – hablo en tono amenazante, le hubiera golpeado pero ya va, por lo dicho antes "de la pena a esas personas" le perdono sus dichos por esta única vez.

- Bien - Travis tras un suspiro se retiro, jamás podría terminar de comprender al chiquillo rubio, aun así era tan hermoso y peligroso como un tigre, no podía enojarse con él.

Una vez que termino de escuchar que se retiraba, Mello se acerco a Near, aquel copo de nieve solo le daba la espalda.

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Mello, lo sabia pero tenía que escucharlo. La respuesta de Near fue colocar una pieza más en su puzzle, genial le estaba ignorando otra vez.

- ¡Te estoy hablando! – se poso delante de él, pateando su puzzle a un lado, este objeto se deslizo.

Near comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

- Con que si…- le agarro bruscamente de los brazos mientras le levantaba del suelo, poniéndole de pie de mala manera – ¡si no lo sabes listo, ha eso se llaman celos! ¡Y eso solo es temer, desconfiar y sospechar que alguien que te importa sienta cualquier afecto por otro o bien que disfrute o pretenda a llegar a ser alcanzado por alguien más, también por que una persona da motivos para que otra los sienta, ya que tiene miedo que la persona amada puede haber puesto su cariño en otro! - sin ninguna respuesta, apretó aun más el agarre procurando lastimarlo, para hacerle reaccionar de una vez pero nada, ni una mísera reacción, ya vería el maldito ahora si sabría, le arrastro hasta un costado de la habitación y le empujo fuertemente a la pared, por tal colisionando la pequeña espalda, el rubio poso un brazo en el muro a la altura del tierno rostro, apago el interruptor de la luz, iluminados solo por la luz plateada de la luna que se hacía presente… le obligo a mirarle, Near… aquel bonito rostro aniñatado que poseía, la piel tan pálida, esa pequeña figura delgada y delicada escondida tras ese gran pijama, esos grandes ojos le miraban y aquellos labios…le rompería la boca de un beso, no sin antes posar su mano en aquellos ojos impidiéndole mirar, para que apreciara las sensaciones del contacto y sin más; lo beso una vez más, comenzó besándole tiernamente pero luego fue salvaje, introduciendo su lengua dentro la boca del albino, mientras con su brazo le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndolo lo más que podía.

Se escuchaba el tic tac que emitía un gran y antiguo reloj del lugar.

Cuando Mello daba por terminado la lección, Near le tomo el rostro con ambas manos impidiéndole concluir y le dio un beso hambriento sorprendiendo al rubio con esta acción.

¿Pero que creía Mello? por supuesto que él conocía lo que era sentir amor, celos, alegría, tristeza, rabia, dolor, pasión, hasta envidia y muchas otras sensaciones, y lo sabía muy bien porque el rubio era el único culpable de ocasionar en el, este tipo de rarezas en todo su ser, ciertamente el amor es ilógico. Por supuesto Near también era muy orgulloso, admitir eso ahora directamente frente a Mello, sería como humillarse. Mello sabía a chocolate…

- N… ¡Near…! – el rubio poso ambas manos en los hombros del albino y lo empujo hacia atrás apartándolo, zafando apenas de esa boca y lengua demandantes del pequeño - ¿que eres, sanguijuela! - pregunto mientras encendía la luz nuevamente, acto seguido Near fue a donde se encontraba su puzzle, más bien muchas piezas no se habían desubicado de su lugar, es más las que sí, se desparramaron alrededor.

- …

- ¿Y ahora pequeño y lindo Near, me piensas explicar? – dijo en tono irónico y burlón.

- Hay que conseguir armar el puzzle – hablaba mientras colocaba las piezas faltantes – obtener cada una de las piezas para completarlo – terminaba de armar dicho rompecabezas, finalmente tomo la pieza que había traído Travis – pero aquellas piezas que no son útiles o simplemente están por demás, deben ser desechadas – expresó tomando dicha pieza con la mano y tirándolo detrás suyo.

- ... – Mello le miro silenciosamente, tratando de cavilar lo que había dicho aquel, viendo el puzzle completo, y votado a un rincón la pieza que Travis al parecer se invento, obviamente Near mintió indicando que le faltaba una pieza, para que… ¡para vengarse de Travis, utilizándolo "a el" como arma! Ahora lo entendía todo - ¡NEAR!

- Mello.

- ¿Mentiste sobre la carta para ganar tiempo, sabias que Travis iba a venir y con ello me confrontaste con él, para conseguir tu maldito puzzle, verdad!

Near para confirmarlo, dibujo en su tierno rostro, esa sonrisa insolente y escalofriante…

- ¿¡POR QUE TÚ…¡?

- Me estoy aprovechando de tu debilidad, lo utilizo para mis propios fines – hablo tranquilamente Near.

- ¡Eso ya lose, no hace falta que me lo expliques tan clarito, además no tengo ninguna debilidad! ¡Y no soy una pieza más de tu maldito puzzle! – Anuncio lleno de aborrecimiento, acercándose al pequeño - ¿¡pero quien te has creído que soy yo, EH! – parado mientras que con su pie le empujaba la espalda del albino hacia adelante muchas veces, tenía que aprovechar que el menudo niñato le daba la espalda (nuevamente), siguió así, hasta hacerlo caer hacia adelante (al piso), después de todo el rubio quería ver sufrir a Near…

STOMP, STOMP…- empujaba.

- ¡Maldito imbecil! – expresaba Mello.

STOMP, STOMP, STOMP…

- ¿Mello otra vez! – era el anciano Roger - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar en paz a Near?

- ¡Tu nunca entiendes Roger! ¡Pero para que me molesto, siempre estas de parte de Near!

- Eso no es cierto – contesto el abuelo pacientemente.

- ¡Si lo estas!

- Suficiente Mello, vamos a mi oficina.

- ¡No quiero! – dijo mientras se marchaba.

- Mello, estas castigado…

- ¡Para lo que me importa! – Anuncio mientras miraba a Near con furia – ¡Y tu, ya me lo vas a pagar en otra oportunidad!

Después de ese berrinche de parte del rubio, el viejo Roger se marcho, dejando al albino solo.

- … - Near jugaba con su puzzle rearmándolo, le gustaba la rutina diaria, no le importaba más bien le agradaba, recordando aquellos días donde pasaron uno tras otro, era como si no sintiera nada pues él vivía de la lógica, todo era tan superficial, siempre normales, siempre vacíos… pero en cuanto conoció al impredecible de Mello tuvo la extraña impresión de que le faltaba algo, comenzaba a sentirse solo, pero Mello no tenía ninguna semejanza con él, más bien era su contrario, tan emocional, tan pasional, este quien osaba destrozar capa tras capa que le cubría, entonces se dio cuenta al fin… el rubio era esa mitad única que le complementaba, aquella irremplazable y valiosa, si le faltaba quedaría incompleto…para el pequeño, el adicto al chocolate jamás seria una pieza más del montón, Mello era su mitad, su pieza más importante dentro del juego que el albino llama vida y permanecería con él para siempre…

En otro sitio…

- ¡Near cuanto te odio, algún día te aplastare! – hablaba muy enojado el rubio, mientras que todos le miraban pasar por el pasillo, cohibidos.

- Que miedo ¿Que le pasara a Mello? – exponía uno de los niños.

- Seguramente es por culpa del lechoso – susurro otro vestido de verde, refiriéndose a Near como lechoso, llegando a oídos de Mello.

**PLASH **– El niño de verde que se atrevió a insultar, estaba tirado en el suelo, por un golpe del rubio, el chico amante del chocolate había medio matado por menos que eso, el casi noqueado cara de burro estaba de suerte.

- Mello tiene la facultad de escuchar el sonido más leve cuando se trata de Near – le aconsejo murmurando su amigo – y ya sabes que no le gusta que nadie ofenda o lastime al lácteo de ninguna manera…

**PLASH** – otro más tirado al suelo, que aprendió igual que el otro, no agredir nunca de los nuncas a Near, ya que esta vez había sido lanzado una consola portátil de Matt, en la cabeza de ese niño insultón cara de pescado.

- ¡Mello! – grito el pelirrojo mientras corría a ver el estado de su consola, que le había sido arrebata hace unos segundos atrás.

- Cállate, fue por una buena causa – dijo mientras mordía una barra de chocolate, dirigiéndose a su habitación dejando a esos dramáticos atrás, sin ningún remordimiento, el fin justifica los medios ¿no? Por su puesto, debía defender a ese mocoso odioso (pero albino lindo) Near.

Y así era el rubio... Mello y sus sentimientos por Near, siendo tan emocional… esa pasión desataría llamas cuando luchase por su amor, y se quemaría así mismo...

**Continuará… **

**NOTAS:**

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, es propiedad de Ohba y Obata.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Mello x Near, espero y lo haya hecho bien. Comúnmente tiendo a escribir cosas muy cursis, pero dada la relación de estos que se quieren de forma muy retorcida, tuvo que ser escrito de esta manera, pero que va, si al fin y al cabo es amor al fin. Lo de Candy Candy, lamento si hay fans de este anime, mi madre me puso Dulce Candy ya que era fan de este anime, y ya va, tenía que desquitarme algo ¿no? Y de los chistes de rubios, mmm eso lo puse x q lo leí en uno de mis fics favoritos de esta pareja MxN (es un fic en ingles) aunque no estoy de acuerdo ¬ ¬X, solo fue por darle un toque chistoso, también utilice uno q otro "termino" ojo (solo termino) de ahí. Y me inspire en el "título" por una canción que escuche unos segundos, y ahí va ahora que investigue vía Internet, la canción se llama "La maldita primavera" de Javiera Parra y los imposibles/Yuri/etc...

Informarles que para apoyar a esta pareja, realice un AMV MELLOXNEAR (video musical): Pueden ingresar a mi profile de fanfiction, se ingresa haciendo click en mi nick, arriba donde dice con letras azules: **author: Dulce Flourite**, en el nick hacen clic y ya. Una vez ahí, buscan donde dice videos, MelloxNear AMV, a su lado dice **"AQUÍ"** palabra de color azul, hacen un clic en esa palabra para ver el AMV. Si les gusta esta pareja pueden verlo y apoyarlo, ojala que sea de su agrado.

Espero y dejen **REVIEWS**, gracias por leer.

Como alguien pidió continuación, tendrá más capítulos.


End file.
